


reverence of the underground creatures

by twentyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Liam's deoderant, M/M, Strip Poker, bottom!Zayn, harry needs help clearing out his minibar, nipple harassment, possessive liam equals hot liam, sugar cookies, tryna be deep here, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyone/pseuds/twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam reads an article about Zayn and Perrie, and he isn't very happy about it. Anger sex with a tender ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reverence of the underground creatures

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know

He’s playing strip poker with Niall and Louis on a relaxed Saturday night in Houston, Texas, and there’s nothing unremarkable about the situation, except for maybe the fact that Louis’s got a pair of Niall’s boxers on his head and Niall’s wearing nothing a hotel bathrobe backwards, but then again, even that isn’t very remarkable. They’ve got all the windows thrown open but it’s still sweltering hot in the room. Zayn doesn’t mind the heat, to be sure, but he’d prefer a snowstorm any day.

“Full house,” Niall announces, proudly displaying three queens and two tens. Louis clucks and shakes his head maternally. 

“Four of a kind. Unlucky, mate.” Niall wails pitifully as Louis spreads out four eights and a two, before scooping his wins off the table. They include Zayn’s toothbrush (that Niall put in), a quarter bottle of Grey Goose (from Zayn’s private stash), Pringles (from Harry’s mini bar), Liam’s deodorant (that he probably won’t be very happy to find missing), and some soft chewy sugar cookies from the local drugstore that Niall had been saving for later. He stares at the cookies desolately before slinking off to go mope in front of the television. Zayn and Louis look at each other and laugh; they know it won’t be five minutes before Niall’ll be back at the table, demanding a re-match. 

Louis uncaps Zayn’s – well, it’s his now – Grey Goose and takes a healthy swig straight from the bottle. Zayn cocks an eyebrow and Louis sighs and relents, passing him the bottle. 

“You won it fairly, I’ll give you that,” Zayn tells him as he tilts the bottle back, resisting the urge to wince as the alcohol burns through him. 

“What are you talking about? I win everything fairly.”

“Lies!” Niall yells from the couch, and Louis chucks Liam’s deodorant at him. It misses by a good two feet. Louis takes another mouthful of vodka and is about to say something when there’s a sharp knock on the door. 

“Probably Harry,” Louis mutters, giving Zayn the Grey Goose and padding over to open the door. Zayn takes another swig, relishing the warm that starts to spread from his stomach into his chest. 

It’s not Harry. It’s Liam, and he storms into the room without sparing Louis a glance and Zayn’s heart constricts in his chest like it always does when Liam is involved. 

“Hello, I’ve missed you dearly as well,” Louis scowls after him, shutting the door with a dramatic bang. Liam ignores the jape and stomps right up to Zayn, and an irrational jolt of fear ripples through him. Something’s wrong, clearly. Very wrong. Liam never looks this upset unless someone tries to touch him with a spoon or won’t let him play Michael Bublé on the stereo. 

“What – is – this?” He asks tightly, brandishing a magazine in Zayn’s face that he hadn’t noticed before. There’s a picture of Snooki on the cover and the blurb reads ‘Snooki opens up about weight loss after pregnancy!’ Zayn is confused for a moment, but Liam points to the smaller blurb in the top corner that is accompanied by a picture of – shit. 

The picture is of him and Perrie kissing, and the blurb reads ‘Zayn and Perrie look to tie the knot before Xmas!’ 

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckingfuck. He had completely forgotten to warn Liam about that. 

“I can expl-“

“Damn right you can explain. Louis, Niall, do you mind?” 

Niall’s frozen on the couch, staring at them with wide eyes, but he snaps into motion the second Liam addresses him. 

“Of course, mate. C’mon, Louis, rematch in Haz’s room, let’s help him clear out his minibar.” Niall grabs Louis’s arm and Louis grabs the Grey Goose and the three of them disappear out into the hallway. Zayn stands up slowly, hyperaware of Liam glaring at him with equal parts hurt and anger and lust. 

“Well? Talk. Tell me you’re not going to tie the fucking knot before Christmas, Zayn.” 

Did Liam just use the f-word? Zayn knows he’s in deep shit now. He tries to placate Liam quickly, saying, 

“Look, I swear, I was going to tell you before it got released, it was a last-minute detail management wanted to put out there and I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal, honestly-“

“Not that big of a deal?” Liam hisses, taking a step closer to Zayn, cornering him between Liam and the wall. “Do you know what it feels like to walk into Walgreens to buy a coke and see this at the counter? To have to pick up a copy and pay for it like it’s ‘no big deal’, and then answer the cashier’s questions, ‘am I really Liam Payne?’ ‘Aren’t Zayn and Perrie just the cutest couple?’” He takes another step forward and Zayn feels the wall against his back now. 

“I’m sorry, I-“

“And do you know what I said to her?” Liam barrels on, ignoring Zayn’s attempts at apologizing. “I had to fucking say, out loud, how, yes, you and Perrie really are just the cutest – fucking – couple. Do you know what that feels like?” Each word is punctuated with a step, and by the time Liam’s finished, his face is flushed and they’re inches apart. Zayn sees how Liam is trembling, how close he is to breaking, how badly he needs Zayn to realize how much this hurts him. And Zayn knows, he really truly does, but there are some things that he can’t control and management’s decisions are one of those things, no matter how much they both wish it were differently.

“Do you think it’s easy for me?” he retorts, trying to sound angry, but not even coming close to Liam’s overpowering rage. 

“At least you and Perrie are friends, and you can make fun of this game together, but Sophie and I don’t even know each other, and yeah, sure, I can talk to Louis or even Niall or Harry but what are they gonna do about it?” 

“Being friends with her doesn’t make it that much easier!” Zayn explodes, throwing his hands up between them to embellish his point. Liam grabs Zayn’s wrists in his hands and pins them against the wall above his head, and Zayn’s eyes widen. “Liam, what-“

“That’s not my point,” he snarls roughly. “I hate not knowing about things like this. I hate finding out about it alone, in public, and I hate telling people how you’re in love with her.” Liam’s voice cracks on the word ‘love’, and he grips Zayn’s wrists more tightly. And Zayn’s heart swells and pounds with unnamable emotions for this boy, this man, who does things to him that nobody else can. Liam terrifies him. Zayn has never loved anyone or anything with the same furious drive, has never allowed himself to open up so completely to another person. They’ve unconsciously given each other the tools to destroy one another, and Zayn can’t allow himself to think about what would happen if he and Liam – no, he pushes the thought of his mind before it can materialize into a nightmare. 

“Liam,” Zayn says quietly, looking up to meet the familiar brown eyes that are brimming with unsaid things. There’s beads of sweat dotting Liam’s forehead, and Zayn’s t-shirt is sticking uncomfortably to his body. They’re both breathing heavily in the stuffy room. Zayn’s head is spinning from the desire to kiss Liam, show him exactly how sorry he is, but he knows that Liam needs to hear it from his mouth first.

“I didn’t mean for you to have to find out like this, and I know how much you hate it because I do too. Perrie’s great, we both know that, but this one’s my fault. I’m so, so sorry.”

Liam kisses him, hard and without warning, pushing into Zayn’s mouth with his tongue and biting his lower lip until Zayn cries out. He literally can’t move – his arms are still above his head, and Liam’s body presses against his. He feels himself getting harder by the second, and when one of Liam’s muscular legs shoves between Zayn’s own he grinds against it involuntarily, gasping because the friction feels so good, too good. 

“You’re mine,” Liam growls, biting and sucking his way down Zayn’s exposed neck, leaving a trail of raw red skin that will surely be bruised in the morning. He nips at Zayn’s collarbone, hard, and Zayn’s breath hitches in his throat. He wonders if this unnatural possessiveness should scare him, but it doesn’t, in fact, he kind of likes it, likes knowing that Liam needs Zayn just as badly as Zayn needs him. “Mine. Got that?” Liam doesn’t wait for Zayn to answer, just sucks an angry red mark at the skin at the juncture of Zayn’s neck and ear that glistens when he pulls away. 

“That’s gonna – fuck, Liam, that’s gonna bruise –“

“I hope it does,” Liam hisses angrily. “I hope the entire world sees it and knows that you got it from my fucking mouth. No one else’s. Not Perrie’s. Mine.” 

Zayn shudders at Liam’s words. He’s never, ever heard Liam talk like this, and he’s torn between being incredibly turned on and feeling guilty knowing that it’s his fault Liam is so riled up. But then Liam releases Zayn’s arms and is pulling his shirt off and running his hands over Zayn’s now-bare chest in a kind of raging reverence. The blood rushes back into his arms and he’s still sort of frozen in place as Liam ducks his head to bite down on one of his nipples. 

“Ah – Jesus, Liam, are you trying to bite it off?” Zayn gasps, getting only a throaty growl in return. Liam drops to his knees, fingers hooking over the waistband of Zayn’s sweats and pulling them over and off his fully hard cock. He’s looking up at Zayn with a mischievous glare, tongue darting out to barely lick the tip of Zayn’s cock, hand wrapping around the base and moving up and down much too slowly.

“Oh no, no no no don’t start with this, Liam, please, oh my god,” he swallows back a moan as Liam’s mouth closes around the head of his dick, a warm wet cave. Liam hums around his dick, a sound that normally would have been a chuckle but that only causes Zayn to thrust his hips upwards into Liam’s insanely dirty mouth. 

With a wet pop, Liam pulls off of him, hands pushing Zayn’s hips down. 

“You’re not gonna come yet, love. I’m gonna fuck you against this wall, and into the mattress, and on the floor, make you come over and over and you’ll still be begging for it.” Zayn is relatively sure his jaw is lying somewhere on the floor but he can’t really concentrate on anything when Liam’s ripping his own shirt off, pulling his zipper down and kicking his pants and boxers to the floor. When he stands, they’re almost exactly at eye level. Zayn can see the two sides of Liam vying for control – the current side, that wants to give Zayn exactly what he deserves (and gods be damned if Zayn doesn’t want it because fuck, he’s really turned on right now) and the other side, the one that wants to cry and kiss Zayn until their mouths become one, until Liam’s taste is ingrained inside of him and it’ll reaffirm what he already knew from the start, that he loves Liam with his entire being and would never ever do anything to hurt him. 

The dominant, heated Liam wins the internal battle, as Zayn is turned around by strong arms so that he’s facing the wall, blind to Liam’s ministrations. Even though he’s beyond pissed off, Liam takes the time to properly work Zayn open with his fingers, one, then two, and finally three spit-slicked digits prying Zayn apart. His legs can barely support him and he’s using all his strength not to collapse into a puddle on the ground. 

“Liam, p-please, fuck me, god,” he pants, chest heaving. 

“Damn right I will,” Liam murmurs into Zayn’s ear, dick pressing insistently against Zayn’s left asscheek. He wraps one arm around Zayn’s torso, encircling him easily, and pushes into him dry and fast and hard, and Zayn winces and his eyes sting but he refuses to cry right now. Liam pauses for a long moment, filling Zayn up completely, until they’re pressed up against each other, Liam’s chest flat against Zayn’s back, Zayn’s arms shuddering as he props himself up against the wall. He wishes he could see Liam’s face.

“Zayn,” Liam breathes against his neck before he starts to move, gripping Zayn’s waist and fucking him furiously, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into Zayn’s body. He’s slowly losing feeling of all other parts of his body – his arms and legs are numb, yet Liam’s fingers bruising his hipbones are like coals burning through his skin. 

“Wanna – wanna see you, Li,” he groans, voice stuttering with the force of Liam driving into his body. Liam bites his shoulder in response before pulling out of Zayn, turning him around, and pushing him down onto the bed. He feels empty without Liam inside of him and spreads his legs immediately. 

Zayn searches Liam’s eyes as he hoists one of Zayn’s legs over his shoulder and resumes pounding into him relentlessly, only this time, he’s got an angle that has him brushing Zayn’s prostrate with every flick of his hips. There’s less anger in him and more lust; Liam’s pupils are full-blown and his gaze never falls from Zayn’s as Liam’s breathing becomes more and more labored and his thrusts begin to lose their rhythm. 

“Liam – you know I would never – hurt you like – ah, fuck, yes – like that – you know that, don’t you?” Zayn gasps out, hand snaking down between their bodies as he tries to touch himself, relieve the unbearable tension coiling in the pit of his abdomen. Liam swats his hand away and Zayn whimpers.

“I know,” Liam huffs, and his thrusts go from angry and fast to ardent and prolonged. He slides in and out of Zayn purposefully, eyebrows furrowed still, but Zayn can see the cracks in his composure beginning to show. “Doesn’t make it any easier to deal with,” he adds, emphasizing his words with an extra-hard thrust that penetrates Zayn’s very core. It’s a place only Liam’s been to, a place that Zayn would never share with anybody else, ever, a place for just the two of them, the portal between Liam’s body and Zayn’s body and fuck, Liam’s still staring at him like he’s some kind of rare underground creature and Zayn desperately needs to touch himself. 

“Please, Li, I’m sorry,” he says fervently, ready to burst into flames from the suffocating heat of the room and Liam’s dick doing things to him that he can’t understand. “I love you,” Zayn whispers, and that’s the tipping point. 

Liam let’s Zayn’s leg slip off his shoulder as he leans down to press their lips together. He comes with a choked off moan, pushing himself as deeply into Zayn as he possibly can, breathing raggedly into Zayn’s mouth. And then finally, finally, Liam’s large talented hand wraps around Zayn’s cock and squeezes and Zayn’s mid goes blank as he comes, tightening around Liam as thick white stripes of cum splatter across both of their chests. 

They’re both incredibly sweaty, Zayn is wheezing for breath and Liam is quite a heavy weight on top of him, but Zayn doesn’t want to move. He opens his eyes to find Liam studying him closely. They stare at each other without speaking for a long moment.

Liam pulls out of him gently, and Zayn allows himself to grimace at the burning twinge that remains. He’ll be sore tomorrow, for sure. He watches as Liam pads into the bathroom and hears running water, and Liam reappears with a wet rag that he tosses to Zayn. The cool scratchy cloth feels wonderful against his chest as he wipes off the sticky cum from himself first, and then Liam. The rag hits the floor with a wet slap. Zayn scoots over on the bed to make room for Liam and they like side by side, bodies touching in as many places as possible. 

“I suppose I should apologize too, then,” Liam says after a while. “For overreacting. And trying to bite your nipple off.” They both chuckle. 

Zayn rolls onto his side and begins to trace mindless patterns along his torso. “I’m the one who pissed you off. Although, to be fair, if that’s what you do when you’re angry then I might have to do that again sometime,” he tells Liam truthfully. Liam takes the hand that’s tracing his skin and kisses the inside of Zayn’s palm, sighing. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Liam says quietly. “I don’t think I could handle it, if you and Perrie had to actually get married, if the day that we can be together in front of the world never comes.”

“It will come,” Zayn says fiercely, throwing an arm around Liam’s head and bringing their foreheads together. “I swear to you, it will. Liam, the day you leave me will be the day I die, and I know that sounds corny as shit but I’m not joking.”

Liam smiles softly. “That day won’t come,” he promises, intertwining their fingers tightly. “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, Zayn. And I’m sorry for hurting you – physically or otherwise.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you about the Perrie thing.”

They lapse into silence, Zayn shuffling closer to Liam’s hot skin, his already burning insides beginning to smolder. He presses his ear to Liam’s chest and allows Liam’s heartbeat to consume his hearing, thump thump thump thump thump, a constant reminder that he’s never alone. And Zayn wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> still don't even know


End file.
